koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yang Qiu
Yang Qiu (onyomi: Shō Jū) is an officer who originally served Ma Chao and Han Sui before joining Cao Cao. Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Yang Qiu's only participation is at Tong Gate as a member of Ma Chao's coalition. He is confused by Han Sui's defection in earlier titles. He has already left his lord for Wei in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. On Han Sui's command, he appears as one of the two ambush units who forces Cheng Yin's immediate defection. In Dynasty Warriors 7, at the Battle of Liang Province, he commands an archer unit while fighting against Sun Jian. He is also one of Ma Chao's support units at Mt. Dingjun in Warriors Orochi. Historical Information Yang Qiu was a man who originated from a supposedly powerful family in the modern day Anding District. He was one of the many generals with Ma Chao and Han Sui when the latter rebelled against Cao Cao. He was given the rank Honored Cavalry Officer (騎都尉). During their rebellion, he attempted to hold back Cao Cao's army. Their combined might was too much for the defenders to take head on, so Yang Qiu tried to confront his foe's forces south and use the river as a shield. Despite this strategy, Ma Chao's forces faced defeat and he made a swift and organized escape. When Zhang He and Xiahou Yuan surrounded Anding, Yang Qiu chose to surrender. He was allowed to keep his titles when accepted into Wei and was stationed in the same area to continue keeping the land's peace. During Cao Pi's rule, he joined Zhang He in subjugating Lushui Hu and the mountainous region, finally restoring order in Guanzhong. He was promoted to Marquis of Excellence for ruling rural affairs and gained a favorable position with Cao Pi. When his liege was dubbed emperor, Yang Qiu made sure that the transfer of power went peacefully and without incident. His last entry in historical records stated that he was promoted once more for his services. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, he was known as one of the eights knights of Han Sui. In chapter 59, Cao Cao's army was approaching Ma Chao's position in the south and Ma Chao sought consul with his officers. They pressed for a peace agreement and Ma Chao agreed. With Hou Xuan, Yang Qiu rode to Cao Cao's camp to deliver their lord's letter. Although Cao Cao agreed, he and Jia Xu decided to use deception to split the uncle and nephew apart. When their plot succeeded in enraging Ma Chao, Yang Qiu recommended for Han Sui to cut ties with his nephew and join Cao Cao. Volunteering to deliver the secret letter of surrender, he gave it to the opposing camp and was given the promise of lordship for Han Sui with Yang Qiu as his governor. Upon his return, he related their new plans for betrayal and urged their hasty execution. When the ordeal with Han Sui and Ma Chao ended, Yang Qiu was rewarded with noble titles and office in Weikou. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters